


It All Comes Back

by Leafpuff



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen 5 ensemble, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafpuff/pseuds/Leafpuff
Summary: The government exercises their rights on the weak in an ever-degrading capitalist environment. The police officers try their best to bring these people to justice, sacrificing their own safety in the proccess.





	1. Chapter 1

"Lieutenant Ito San," Faitsu spoke, "what's all this?"

 

The petition had been drafted Friday morning and had gotten about fifteen signed agreements- it wouldn't even be possible for her to turn to court.

 

The lieutenant seemed busy digging into his udon bowl.

 

"Ito San," she said, louder, "Isn't it too early for something like this?" The other barely spoke- "I know I've done wrong, but if you gave me another chance- and it's not like I meant to, anyway- I'll work overtime, go undercover, whatever you want, I'll even ask the press to-"

 

The lieutenant turned away. "Did you file the July nineteenth case report?" He said, to officer Tatsuya.

 

"Ito San-"

 

"Oh, you scared me," he said, putting his hands over his chest when the other refused to move from his personal space.

 

He tried to look at Faitsu again, a crease forming between his eyebrows, "Trust me, it isn't like there's something I can do. The petition, you know, they've all signed- your colleagues, the underlings, even the cleaning staff-"

 

"The cleaning staff?-" Faitsu began.

 

The lieutenant quickly returned to his chair, "How can you expect me to back you up? 'Officer Nagashima San- the parasite', they say, the entire department's set against you! And if they hear now that you're coming to me for help, well-"

 

"But can't you do something about it?"

 

"Now you're expecting me to do something! Really! Now, officer," he quickly let down the blinds, and spoke slower, "if you'd been so repentant of it all you really wouldn't have done these things, am I right?"

 

"I understand where you're coming from," she said, looking up at him, "I really do, and I know you have to care about your image- but, it isn't like I did something terrible!" She went on counting with her fingers, "It isn't like I accepted a bribe- like officer Yui San, or tampered with the case files, like Kanata San," the lieutenant's face grew even more tired, "It isn't like I'd committed theft, or murder, or kidnapped someone, or-"

 

"You went off all on your own and arrested the minister of affairs," he answered, "isn't that alone a crime against your country? So what if he'd taken some money? I'd ask you to find someone who didn't, for that matter- and you stained our names as well, and who asked you to investigate the cases of your seniors?"

 

"I was just trying to-"

 

"-and you took all the credit," the lieutenant shook his head, "officer," he said, "Never in my life have I seen a junior snatch a case from someone older just because they were 'interested'. Frankly, I can understand Me. Kanata San's pain, it's wouldn't have been easy for him to let down a colleague, but-" he looked at Faitsu, all empathetic, "you do what has to be done."

 

"You do what has to be done." Wasn't this the first thing Lt. Kim had said to her when she came into the department? Faitsu turned all quiet.

 

"Ito San," she began, "can I see it?"

 

"See what?"

 

She pointed to the table.

 

"Oh," he said, instead, refusing to look at the all-important piece of paper, "officer, I just think it's about time you started packing up..."

 

\--^--

"You want to request a transfer?"

 

"Yes," because Faitsu had gone ahead and pulled herself up the previous day, "I was wondering if I'd need to talk to HR-"

 

"Which department would you prefer?" The lady asked.

 

"Any one will do," she leaned against the counter, "but then again, I don't want to go back to foreign affairs-"

 

She began typing away on her counter, only stopping when- "Nagashima Faitsu San, is that your name?"

 

"Well-"

 

"I'm afraid we'll have some trouble, finding a team for you, in fact," she looked away from the computer, "I don't think the Deputy will take it too kindly if we arrange this for a suspended officer-"

 

"Suspended?"

 

"For three months," the lady said, "anyways, I hope you have a good day-" she stopped to pick up her phone, which had rang loudly.

 

"Deputy? Has anyone? Of course, of course. I'll see right to it that it's done." She turned to Faitsu again, "I think you should fill up this form," she said, more softly, "you might be expecting a call very soon."

 

Faitsu couldn't help but bow ninety degrees. "Really?" She said, "Thank you, thank you!"

 

\--^--

 

"You're telling me I have to deal with a newbie for another three weeks, is that it?"

 

Rakutsu was mad, to say the least. But 'mad' would be putting it too far, he was- professionally frustrated. The last one had barely managed a week.

 

"You realise that it's not as good an idea as it seems?"

 

"It isn't?" Deputy Sato inquired, a smile on his face, "But we've really got no other choice, we can't lose her." He sat on the other's desk, "We have to throw the egg against the wall, so to speak."

 

"But why?"

 

Deputy Sato raised his eyebrows.

 

"You just said that she was fired from her own team," Rakutsu began, "doesn't seem too hard of a decision to let her go-"

 

"-she's a good officer."

 

He rolled his eyes, "-good officers don't go making trouble for their colleagues."

 

Deputy Sato’s eyebrows went up further. Rakutsu realised he shouldn't have said that.

 

"You're right," Nim said, "-and, by the way, it was just a petition."

 

"It's the same thing," said Rakutsu.

 

"It isn't the same if you think about it. This woman is- to say the least- hard-working, but she lacks common sense."

 

"She lacks common sense?"

 

"Common sense," Deputy Sato clicked his fingers, "and you're going to be teaching it to her."

 

"And what if she ends up giving it up?"

 

"What?"

 

"Our team's a lot more competitive than the rest," he says, "what if she finds the tasks she's given too hard to deal with? And- let's just say she gives up, by herself?"

 

"Under your care," Deputy Sato said, quite pleasantly, "I'm sure she'll fare well."

 

Rakutsu wondered if the other was ignorant to the way he ran about this place.

 

"We'll see about that," he settled for saying.

 

\--^--

 

"The defendant first called the paramedics on April tenth- that was four days ago- and asked for treatment, the paramedics found her lying on the floor, with several bodily injuries-" the screen lit up to show a medical report, "-broken teeth, the works- but it wasn't the first time it had happened-" another display appeared, this time it showed a woman, with decayed, bloody teeth, staring into the room with ease, "as you can see, this is Kim Je-Yeon San, twenty-eight years old and a housewife, she was subject to domestic abuse for about seven years, and in the course of the next three days she would go on to call the paramedics about eighteen times. They never found anything. Just yesterday, their neighbour broke into the house and called nine-one-one. She was nowhere to be found, and- as you all know- her husband was found dead from cranial injuries."

 

"Now there hasn't been many developments," Rakutsu continued, pointing to the display with the remote, "but the luminol reaction revealed a lot of blood stains- spatters on the walls, etc. A linear pattern, meaning a sharp instrument. But the thing to realise here is that these blood spatters are on the upper wall, and the victim claims to have stabbed him while she was down- the two don't exactly go together."

 

"-and why would she go to the lengths of cleaning those up," Ruri said, holding up her hand, as if to test the theory, "it feels like a lot of work."

 

"That's so strange." Burrakku laid back on his chair, "And you just assumed she was the one who killed him. Couldn't there have been a third party?"

 

"And you're assuming there was a third party-"

 

"What did the dashcam show?" Leo asked, more timidly.

 

"Not what we'd expect- the cam had bad resolution and recorded from just narrow angles-" Rakutsu folded his arms, "-and the public are beginning to make this a feminist issue, I'm starting to think we shouldn't have taken this case."

 

"It's definitely a weird situation," Burraku muttered, "and if we wrongly convict the woman we might even have a lawsuit on our hands."

 

"We have to steer clear of the press, besides, we don't even know if the-"

 

"-it does look like she's left-handed."

 

The muttering stopped. The trio looked curiously at the female intruder, who could only bow in answer.

 

"Oh," Rakutsu muttered, turning off the computer, "I was supposed to tell you- this is Nagashima Faitsu San, she'll be joining us today based on deputy's instructions."

 

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," she bowed again, "I hope you'll take good care of me."

 

"Talk about a surprise," replied Burrakku, turning around, "you look very familiar, I think I've seen you in the papers-"

 

"Aren't you that officer from international affairs, team six?-" Leo piped up, "I saw her in the news-"

 

"Well-" she began, in a curious tone.

 

Their superintendent gave her a glance. Faitsu was almost convinced that he was going to save her from this disaster, that is, before he opened his mouth.

 

"That's right," he said, "she had trouble getting along with her colleagues, they butted heads often, so they signed a petition for her to get out."

 

Faitsu meekly covered her mouth.

 

"Well," she said, clutching her purse, "I wouldn't exactly call it 'butting heads', we just had- a few differing opinions-"

 

"You really won't have to worry about any of that here," the superintendent said, almost nonchalantly, "we all have pretty different opinions, in fact, it's hard for us to agree about anything at all- at first glance you'd think we all hated each other."

 

The men in the chairs coughed, but the superintendent went on, "I heard you had trouble following orders- well, that's great, actually. Most of us hate our superiors."

 

Is he really the superintendent, thought Faitsu, he doesn't seem scary at all.

 

"Rakutsu San, what are you talking about?" The tall man in the jacket interrupted loudly, "Ah, I guess the pressure's finally getting to him-" he smiled urgently at Faitsu, "it's tough being a team captain, what were you saying, again?"

 

"Oh," she said, "nothing, really-"

 

"Something about hands-"

 

"I meant, the bloodspatters," she pointed at the screen, awkwardly, "it looks like the knife was thrown at an angle."

 

They nodded. Rakutsu looked back with what seemed like curiosity.

 

"-and superintendent said that she had called the police multiple times," Faitsu mumbled, "if you look at the picture you can see that the receiver's placed on the left hand side- of the telephone- usually people place phones and the like where they are most easy to access, not just that- all the things in the kitchen are placed one way too. Je-Yeon San was the one at home most of the time- so- she could be left-handed." She stopped.

 

Rakutsu slid his hands into his pockets, "That does narrow it down a bit." He said, "The victim was stabbed forcefully from the front, so we could expect her left hand to have a bruise. But it's still a far cry believing that from just a photograph-"

 

"I did see something plastered over her thumb," Ruri replied, looking at all of them closely, "when we went in to get the statement- Je-yeon San said that she'd hurt her hand cutting vegetables."

 

Burrakku whistled.

 

"The case just came in this morning," he said, "Faitsu San! If this is true, you were this close to breaking the record-"

 

"Oh," she said, smiling, "what's the record?"

 

"Fifteen minutes," Ruri began, "for solving a case- that's Detective Burakku San, sixty for me, and I bet superintendent holds the department record."

 

Faitsu was silent. She had no intention of knowing the department record.

 

"At any rate," their superintendent said, "I hope you don't get too comfortable. It's not like Nagashima San has already been accepted."

 

The smile slid off her face.

 

\--^--

 

"Did you hear about her transfer?"

 

Tatsuya stopped himself. They were in the canteen, and one of their seniors had offered to buy coffee.

 

"Isn't she a total joke?" Senior Kanata said, "She damages our reputation, acts like she owns the world, and now she's gotten herself into the Violent Crimes department."

 

"She won't last a day," the other senior said, slurping her noodles, "team forty-three is notorious for quickly firing off their employees, last time I heard someone got laid off for wearing their hair down-"

 

"Their team leader is a friend of mine," Kanata added, "It's even said that he dislikes women. I feel pity for the poor girl, not being able to pay rent, having to take care of her mother and everything-"

 

"-but you do admit it was daft of her to fancy getting into an elite department-"

 

An elite department, Tatsuya thought. Is there really such a thing?

 

"I have a feeling that the superintendent's going to tear her throat down," Kanata began, "she's probably going to come out of that department crying, hell, she might actually quit for real-"

 

He stopped to bow, for one of their superiors had come along to the canteen.

 

\--^--

 

"We just received news- guys, we've got to move quickly."

 

Leo had barely managed to slurp the last of his udon, "It's still lunchtime."

 

"Ruri San, go to reception and ask if they've got anyone named Hirano Yuudai under the record. Burrakku-" Rakutsu paused, the latter was still busy with his lunch, "-are we really going to do it like this? Fine. Leo San, check the CCTV footage of red-light districts when you're done, especially the ones around Shinden bridge. I'm going to that casino-" he said, wrapping up his jacket over his arm, "before we lose track of them again. Anyone else wanna come by?"

 

"We've barely finished lunch, and, Rakutsu San," Ruri smiled nervously, "It's not like we could catch up. They've probably already gone off."

 

"Not all of us are as active as you," Leo agreed.

 

"I really shouldn't have expected anything else," he said, "where's the new guy?"

 

"-superintendent?"

 

Faitsu had appeared, and looked slightly taken aback.

 

"-you can pack up now."

 

"-Pack up?" She said, going white, a tray in her hands, "Already? I mean, superintendent, it's barely been a day-"

 

"Doesn't that just mean we have to move along faster?"

 

"Oh," she said, dejectedly, "I'll- I'll see how long it takes-"

 

"Officer Faitsu San."

 

"Yes?"

 

"The door's this way," Rakutsu began, wondering if the other was really this clueless.

 

"Oh," she said, a bit more hotly, "you don't have to show me the way, I was just putting away my lunch-"

 

"You could just have something to eat along the way, then. We don't want an officer starving, do we?"

 

Faitsu looked behind her, at her colleagues. One of them seemed to be smiling.

 

"I guess," she replied, tentatively.

 

\--^--

 

The day was crackling hot, and Faitsu was going to spend the rest of the shift in the car, except this time she wasn't alone- her superintendent was in the driving seat and they were bound to chase down some drug-runners to Shinden bridge.

 

"Superintendent," Faitsu began, "aren't the others going to come along?"

 

"We'll wait for them when we get there," he said, "we've actually kept track of these drug cartels for a long time- I'm assuming you've read about it in the papers?"

 

"Well, actually- I haven't."

 

"You didn't even bother to check, just in case?" Faitsu remained silent, Rakutsu scoffed, "Then why bother coming along in the first place."

 

"I came along, because," she looked out of the window. "-never mind. It was all a misunderstanding. I shouldn't have come."

 

"What are you even talking about?"

 

He should've let me have the day off if he was gonna fire me, Faitsu thought.

 

"Nothing," she said, "superintendent, you should just keep your eyes on the road."

 

"I was," he said, "then I learned that you hadn't an inkling of information about the case."

 

"About what?" Faitsu said, she was becoming weary, "We're just going to catch up to some drug dealers, what would I even do with all this information. It's not like I'm gonna be with you guys ‘officially’."

 

"Yuudai," Rakutsu stated, "isn't just a drug runner. He has a couple of businesses on the side."

 

"So what if he does?" She challenged, "We aren't dealing with any of that. It's just one day of watching, innit?"

 

Rakutsu breathed more slowly, which should've been a warning sign, except Faitsu was a bit too busy with her phone.

 

"Yes, mom," she said, "oh no, I haven't eaten yet, why?" She served the superintendent a pouty look, "Oh, no reason."

 

Rakutsu checked the looking glass. "Wait," he said, "officer, it'd be great if you could put your phone away by now."

 

"What," she gasped, "superintendent, are you trying infringe to on my freedom of speech? That goes firmly against article nine-twelve-"

 

"- Oh, no, that's not it-"

 

The car suddenly took a sweeping turn. "Faitsu San," he said, "Look behind you, is the car behind us a Mercedes Benz?"

 

"And it's got tinted windows," she affirmed, "but why?"

 

"That's enough now, you don't have to look back anymore."

 

Faitsu actually bothered to put her seatbelt on, "Is that the Yuudai guy?"

 

"No, not at all."

 

Another curve. The wheels screeched and crashed.

 

"Then who is it?"

 

"It seems stupid to think about it," he said, turning the wheel, "but civilians usually aren't allowed to drive in cars with tinted windows."

 

"You mean-"

 

"They're headed for the casino." He turned on the speakerphone, "Leo," he said, "It's no good, now. You guys should head back."

 

Faitsu turned to him with surprising quickness.

 

"We don't want them catching us in our tracks."

 

"Wait," she said, "Why are we going back?"

 

"The car that you just saw probably belongs to someone of reputation," Rakutsu said, turning the car back into an alley, "we don't want to be seen like this." The car stopped, "How far are you guys?"

 

Faitsu turned on her speakerphone.

 

"Dude," Burrakku said, "we can see the car from the sidelines. They're headed to the casino. Do you want me to take pictures?"

 

"Do what you can manage, yeah."

 

"Leo San" she said, looking into the rear view- which showed the back of a rundown store a few feet away and a tall man holding a jacket, "do you know who the guy is? The one who's come out of the Mercedes?"

 

"Yeah, hold up," came the voice from the speaker, "I can see him. It's unbelievable. It's Yoshimura, and he's hunched over by a group of bodyguards."

 

"Yoshimura Daisuke?" She whispered, "The minister of affairs?"

 

"Yup. That's the one."

 

She looked at Rakutsu, who'd already started putting back his sealtbelt.

 

"We can leave now," he was whispering, "Ruri San, I think you should take more snapshots of Harano- the ratty looking one."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Faitsu wiped the sweat from her brow.

 

"Superintendent," she said, "are we going back because of that guy?"

 

"We don't have much of a choice," he said, quite calmly, "That guy's been onto us ever since your department put up those charges against him, no offense. I wonder if we could file a police report-"

 

"Superintendent!" She interrupted, her eyes were wide, "You know who that guy is, don't you?"

 

"Of course I do," he said, putting his gun back into its holster, "he's trying to feed money into the higher-ups' pockets, and that's why we have to be careful."

 

"Superintendent," She repeated, "That guy's a known paedophile."

 

"-and he won't let us move a step if he found out we were here."

 

"-who cares about that, honestly!" She held her face up to his, and it was in shadow, "I don't know if you know this- but he was taken up to court a few years ago for raping three children. He bought the witnesses, then, but now, now he's heading down to a rundown casino with a drug runner who has a few businesses on the side- superintendent, I think you can easily guess what's happening in there -"

 

"I realise what you mean," he said, after a pause, "but Faitsu San, it isn't as simple all that. That requires a lot more planning. It would be foolish to just barge in-"

 

"Foolish!" She asked, "Not selfish?"

 

"I'm going to do what I can," he said, "trust me, I'm trying to do my job, and we've got to watch out for our colleagues. We're outnumbered, we've got to do what has to be done."

 

Faitsu fell back into her car seat.

 

"Let me go," she said, "I'm still not a part of your team. I think you can afford to let me go there and bust the shit out of-."

 

Rakutsu had locked the doors. "You won't do any such thing," he said, "and it'll put the others at risk."

 

Faitsu gave up struggling to get out of the car.

 

"By others," she began, "you mean yourself, right?"

 

\--^--

 

The day had been exhausting, and Faitsu was trying her best to get a drink out of the unrelenting vending machine.

 

"Give it up, will you?" She said, pushing the button repeatedly, "honestly."

 

The canned coffee fell out, orange in the light, and someone knelt down to pick it up for her.

 

"Here you go," Rakutsu said, holding it out as he spoke, "it isn't good to be too impatient. You might break the thing."

 

Faitsu brushed his arm away. "That's alright of you," she said, "but I'm not sure I need one anymore."

 

She was about to turn away.

 

"We have a team meeting on the morrow," he said, "we're trying to get a hold on Choi."

 

"Seems a bit unnecessary," she said, "you're mentioning him? I thought it wasn't allowed-"

 

"Officer-"

 

"I was wondering if I could get a transfer," she said, "but, you know, I always keep coming back to the same kind of place."

 

"What do you even mean by that?

 

"You know," she began, pushing another button, "I was kicked out after trying to push charges on Daisuke, I thought I'd get into a department like this, and it wouldn't happen- but people will always want to look out for themselves-"

 

"-Is that why you think we did what we did?"

 

She looked at him, and her look was now scathing, "What else was I supposed to think?"

 

"You were supposed to think about your colleagues," he answered, voice low, "the people you were working with."

 

"That guy was the reason I got kicked out of my department, superintendent." She said, "and I never wished to come here to work with you-"

 

"Then you should've thought twice before stepping into this department," he lowered his voice, "you implied we were being selfish- do you really think that we aren't trying our best to catch him?- we have done this thing for years, and we know that we're going to have to think carefully before making a move." He paused, "But I wouldn't expect you to know all of that- you'd rather throw people under the bus than work along with them."

 

"How could you say something like-"

 

"You should really think about what you did today-" he said, in a voice oddly cold and familiar, "I didn't really want to seem cruel, but it's clear that you've got a lot to learn."

 

Faitsu only clenched her fist and gazed with steely eyes at her superior.

 

"I might have a lot to learn," she said, voice hoarse, "but it's clear I won't be learning any of those things here."

 

"You don't have to force yourself," he said. His eyes were burning. “It'd be better if you left just now.”

 

\--^--

 

"Oh, god," she stacked her files one over the other, "why give someone night duty if you're going to fire them anyway? He must really think the world of himself! He makes my blood boil."

 

She looked at the clock as she was packing up, and was surprised to hear the telephone ring.

 

"Who'd call at this time of day?"

 

She cleared her throat, before picking up the call.

 

"Hello?"

 

Faitsu froze. It was the voice of a child.

 

"Hello?" It said, "Mister? Is anyone there?"

 

"Of course," she said, softly, "this is a police station. Is there anything you need?"

 

"Can you please call my mom?"

 

"Your mom?" She said, "Of course. Are you lost? Do you have her phone number?"

 

"No."

 

"No?- What's your name, sweetie?"

 

"Please," the voice began, trembling, "can you please call my mom? I want to talk to her, please."

 

"I'm calling her right now," she lied, "but, don't you think she'll need to know where you are?"

 

"I don't know- it's really really dark. I can't see much."

 

"Oh," she said, "you don't have to worry about that, then. Do you remember how you got here?"

 

"Miss, can you please hurry up? I don't want to be rude, but can you please-" the call cut off.

 

Faitsu jumped back, surprised. She rang up the telephone again, and was met with silence. She rang a few more times.

 

Nothing. Faitsu took a deep breath, before dialling up another number.

 

"Hello?" She said, "Superintendent, I didn't want to bother you at this time, but-"

 

"Faitsu San? Is that you?"

 

"Yes, yes, I was calling you about this- this little girl phoned our department. She doesn't know where she is, her parents' number, or anything like that. I was wondering what I could do-"

 

"-Did you trace the call?"

 

"Trace, trace, oh, yes, I can do that."

 

"Officer, try to keep calm."

 

"Yes, I am," she paused, after typing in the number on a computer, "I found it." She paused, "Superintendent, you won't believe this."

 

"Yes?"

 

"The girl," she said, "she called a few kilometres from Shinden bridge. Near that casino."

 

There was a thud. "Wait for me," the superintendent said, "don't try going there alone. They could be setting us up."

 

"Oh, yes," she said, "please hurry up, I'll see what I can do."

 

The static receded. Faitsu quickly climbed up the chair and ran outside to the parking lot.

 

\--^--

 

From the front the casino looked nothing more than a rundown garage.

 

The air was cold and her muscles felt stiff as she stalked up to the basement.

 

Faitsu swung one of the doors open with her leg and waited, before walking forwards again.

 

The little girl had been right. It was nearly impossible to see properly in that light, save for a staircase which had been lit with neon signs and shone like a beacon in the dark ocean of the basement.

 

As she approached the staircase the officer was beginning to feel light headed, the view swam and it was hard to escape the feeling that something had gone a little wrong, as the lights melted into one another and the wooden stairs were stripped off their colour, Faitsu thought she heard the voice of a siren.

 

\--^--

 

"Is that how you found her?"

 

The street was lit with police cars and yellow cross tapings.

 

"She was bleeding all over," the old man said, "her parents cried a bit and came over to take her to the hospital, but I say it's no use. Vaginal penetration. It must've been six or so men all at once. When you think about things like that-" he moved his head a little and spat on the street, "-who'd do a little girl like that, it sorta makes you lose faith in humanity."

 

Faitsu was trying to survey the surroundings with a hawk-like eye, arms folded and bunched up in her jacket.

 

The old police officer came up to her, a bit apologetic, "You shouldn't go into places like that all by yourself, alright? Imagine what would've happened if we came in a bit later-"

 

"She's with us," Rakutsu answered, holding a shock blanket, "she just hasn't got a badge yet. We got the call at eleven-thirty."

 

"Eleven-thirty? Figures."

 

"Here," he said, wrapping the blanket around her, much to her surprise, "no reason standing out here in the cold."

 

"Thanks, superintendent." She went back to watching her surroundings with polite bewilderment.

 

Rakutsu watched her for a while. Then he said, "I hope you don't think it's your fault."

 

"What?" She said, "Oh, no, not at all. In fact," she wrapped the jacket closer around her, "I was just thinking about going to home early. You know- I'm making my mom worry.”

 

"-officer-"

 

"She usually stays up late anyway,” she cried out, “so I don't know if I'm making too much of this. I still feel guilty either way.”

 

"Faitsu San," he began, "the streets are already unsafe. Don't stand out in the cold like this. You should go home and get some rest-"

 

"Rest!" She said, "Oh, no, I don't think I'll be able to have it. Today's work was pretty tiring.”

 

At this point a couple of the passers by and policemen had been watching them, and began to serve her looks.

 

"There are still some people who care more about themselves than the poor child," one of them whispered.

 

"We should get back in the car," said Rakutsu, and he was frowning.

 

"Superintendent," she said, when she'd gotten into the car, "I'm sorry. I dragged you there, and because of me we got badmouthed by some of the elders," she shook her head, "I've really got to stop talking out loud like that."

 

"It wasn't your fault," he said briskly, "some people can't help judging others if they can help it- but really, it was a tough day for a beginner, and they wouldn't have said those things if they'd known- what you'd gone through."

 

"-but I could've done better," she said.

 

"-you could've done better," he admitted, "and yet that doesn't change the fact that you did your best."

 

Faitsu remained quite, though she bit her lips and looked outside- at the street.

 

"You were right," she said eventually, smiling ruefully, "I do have a lot left to learn-“

 

\--^--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, it was hard for Faitsu to not feel disappointed with herself, as she had lunch in the office canteen.

 

She only wished she had arrived at the scene sooner. She only wished she had the courage.

 

She was bleeding all over. Her parents cried a bit and came over to take her to the hospital.

 

This wouldn't do. The strong were taking advantage of the weak. The weak men, who had no defence, nothing to oppose with. She knew this well. Hunched among the sky-rise buildings in her locale were a few trash bins, frequented the poor people who scavanged the remains of ten-thousand yen meals.

  
She knew she had lost. Because everyone in the ministry had never had one day of suffering.

  
She sat looking at the tulips outside the window, snowed over.

  
"You keep dozing off so early in the morning."

  
Faitsu stiffened, but her superintendent was already sitting on the chair opposite.

"In our department we like to start things as early as possible."

  
"Superintendent," she said, suddenly, "what do you think about money?"

  
"Money?"

  
"The hyaku men." She said, "The people who have too much. And give too little."

  
"You're talking nonsense again," he said, "it's not our business to see what the rich do with their money."

But Faitsu felt touched. "But you do agree. You do agree that they have much more than they need, right?" She slapped her hand on the table, stopping him, "Superintendent! I think we should stop these people from interfering with our investigations. We could hand out petitions and get rid of the buggers."

  
He was eating, but at this he let out a muffled laugh, "Right, sounds like a plan."

  
"What do you mean?" Faitsu was getting worked up again, "You don't think I could do it?"

  
"Oh, I forgot," he said, making an easy segueway, "I was going to tell you to take a look at this case. The one with the Korean woman."

"Miss Kim Je Yeon?"

"That's right," he laid down his knife and fork. A poor choice for a meal, but Rakutsu seemed perfectly unaware, "The department's threatening to pull the case off our hands if we don't have a woman on the front lines."

  
Now Faitsu was frowning hard. "But, why'd you ask me?"

  
 "Isn't it obvious?" He said, flatly as ever, "You'd get things done."

  
Faitsu made a loud groan.

  
"I don't have any business with you." She said, half standing up from the table, "I'm transferring. I shouldn't even be staying here."

  
"That's up to you," he said, "I was only giving you the chance to clear yourself."

  
"Clear myself?"

  
"The case is in the hands of the media," he said, cutting his steak up dexterously, "of course, if you manage it well it's going to help cover up for your past mistakes."

Faitsu was silent. Rakutsu stopped eating, and looked up.

"You don't want to be known as a nutjob for the rest of your life, do you?"

-

  
"Here's the statement," offered Ruri, putting a bunch of files in her desk, "and I looked up the police reports you were talking about. There weren't many. And these are Miss Kim Je Yeon's medical reports from the last six years."

  
That was kind of her to do. Really. Faitsu yawned. "Thank you, senior."

  
"It's no problem," she stated, smiling, "I like that you're working so hard. You know, there aren't so many diligent women in the workplace." 

  
But Faitsu was busy looking through the portfolio, "That's strange," she said, the reports had their dates mixed up. "Are you sure they were all written by team six?"

"Of course-"

A cry interrupted them. "Please, no-"

  
A few police sergeants entered, struggling to keep a little girl away from her mother, chained in handcuffs and being guided to the cell. Faitsu stood up. It was Kim Je Yeon.

  
"How'd she get here?"

  
"Ma'am," someone pushed, "you have to keep your hands to yourself-"

Everyone was staring hard at the scene. It was hard not to. Now and then the girl tried to grab her mother's purse or something and the police officers were beyond themselves. Kim Je-Yeon

  
"How'd she get in here?" One officer asked.

  
"She was hanging on tight."

  
"Listen," he scolded the kid, "stop making such a fuss. Or we'll send you back home."

  
"Mommy," the girl cried. It wasn't easy to empathise with a screaming child. But Faitsu understood. She felt. When she was young she hadn't wanted to leave her mother's side for even one second.

But that was due to different reasons.

At any rate, it must have been even worse seeing her mother being carried off by a bunch of strangers.

"It's no use. Listen," one of the officers nodded his head at Ruri, and one carried on,"come on now, Ma'am. It isn't good for you  keep acting up like this. We don't have all day. If your daughter keeps going on we'll have to lock her up in there with you."

"Let her go," she said, eyes red-rimmed, "what has she done to you? Is she hurting you? What are you doing to my child?"

  
"It's procedure-"

  
"Procedure?" Her voice cracked, "You people- you're a bunch of monsters. You're tone-deaf. We all know you couldn't care less about procedures- you care about money."

There was a silence. Then one of the officers pushed her forwards. "Please," he said, "don't make our jobs harder."

But her words made an impression on Faitsu. Monsters? Is that what the public thought of them?

  
-

  
The canteen was again full of people, busy people, hopeful people. Faitsu was one of them.

  
"Superintendent."

  
He looked at her in surprise. She, after ignoring the harsh looks of her past colleagues, took to the board members' table. 

  
"I read the reports, it's too inconsistent," she said, rapidly going through the papers, and ignoring every other look from the canteen, "-with what happened. Didn't you say she got abused multiple times? But here's what she said, 'It was so unlike him'. And then she said she didn't remember her husband's voice, which is nuts. And then-"

He interrupted her midway, "Didn't they just take the statement today?"

"That's right."

Some of the board members came in and sat at the table, giving her quick, suspicious glances.

Rakutsu looked through the statement once, all the while being greeted by fellow members. Faitsu folded her arms and stood by him.

"I heard your underlings were making trouble again?"

Faitsu looked away, hiding one side of hee face with the file. She had recently been in the papers.

"As they always do," answered Rakutsu, smiling, "they still seem to think I'm too young for them, though, which is fair."

"Nonsense." The old man wrapped his arm around him, "You, Rakutsu? The most diligent man on the team? I fear we old men are making too bad an impression on the rest-" the old man stopped, and suddenly bowed to Faitsu, "Didn't see you there, but you must forgive us. It isn't everyday we have a young fresh face."

  
Faitsu said it was fine. But she badly hoped she wouldn't get recognised.

  
"Superintendent," she tapped him quickly on the shoulder, "so what do you think about it?"

  
"The inconsistencies will put her at a disadvantage," he said, "but I suppose you could make a case for dementia."

  
"Dementia?"

"Memory loss." He said, humming a0, "I heard there was something like that in her medical reports. Convenient, don't you think? If you do this right you could easily finish it up."

"Yes, superintendent," she said. It was clear to her that the defendant could still be saved, "I will try my best."

  
"Try your best, by all means," Rakustu muttered, perhaps thinking something entirely different, "but get it over with."

-

Faitsu pulled her chair close. It was strange thinking about domestic abuse, especially abuse of that sort. It was strange asking questions about it.

"You said you were used to being scared of your husband," she said, "could you elaborate that a little?"

Kim Je Yeon remained silent.

"You'll have to say something," Faitsu mumbled, "in order to argue for self-defence."

"Where is she?"

"Who?" She lost track of her thoughts, "Your daughter?"

They were in the station.

Ruri was offering the little girl chocolates of all kinds, whilst Burrakku sat on the table, making jokes like he always had. It was hard to associate the word 'monster' with them, so who was it the woman was referring to?

"I think her family's coming to take care of her," said Faitsu, a bit curtly, "your daughter, I mean."

A pregnant pause.

"They're not family," said Je Yeon.

"Of course not." There was no use, Kim Je Yeon wouldn't be saying anything unless she was perturbed, "You killed their son."

"Even if I said otherwise, you wouldn't believe me."

"Of course I'd believe you." Faitsu claimed, readily. "That's my job."

"You're lying of course." The defendant clenched her hands- open then closed- finally straightening her neck, as if she saw right through her, "but I don't need your pity."

"You really are something else, aren't you?" Faitsu answered, tutting.

In truth, Faitsu had expected to see a mother, who would be happy to see her daughter in safe hands, or a wife, who would be regretful- neither of those expectations were fulfilled, "- but never mind, it isn't pity that's making me do these things. It's my job."

"Well-"

"You said that you stabbed him in self-defence, but," she motioned with the pen, "you stabbed him multiple times, like this. You basically castrated a dead body- it'd be hard for anyone to say it was self defence."

"I was scared- I was scared for my life. He would've gotten me first."

"-but the evidence," she leaned forwards, suggests that there wasn't a struggle, and you really just came onto him-"

The woman retreated into herself, shaking.

"You don't know."

Faitsu stopped talking.

"I woke up, every morning," she said, "and I thought- I don't want to live anymore. But I did. I lived everyday. Do you think I'd ruin it that so quickly?"

Faitsu quickly looked back at the papers, "Did you call the police before when this happened? When you were abused?"

She nodded.

"Then why," Faitsu persisted, loudly, "why didn't you just do the easy thing? Why didn't you leave?"

"Because it was harder than I thought," the woman said, voice trembling, "He wasn't a good man, I knew that- but I loved him."

Faitsu sighed inadvertently. She was sure that this part was the truth. But really, everything Miss Kim Je Yeon said might be true, if one put their mind to it. Haven't we all been subject to some form of abusive love? Why shouldn't these people call it love?

But that would mean-

"Miss Je Yeon," she said, rapidly, "you're sure that you didn't do it, right? That something went wrong in the investigation because you couldn't kill him? Because you loved him?"

"That's true-"

"But you've got no memory of it."

"I-"

She pulled up the records, "Your medical records show that you have second-degree Alzheimer's- so it's going to be really hard making your statement reliable, unless-" she stood up, "-unless, of course, we found evidence. But it's so strange! The police officers you called gave us nothing. Especially Mr. Taysuya. He's nice, but he can be really stupid-"

"Oh, yes-"

Faitsu stopped, abruptly. Then she looked at the defendant- and her frown eased, her eyes lost their turbulent gleam.

"Miss Kim Je Yeon," she said, her voice was calming, "I'll really make sure we get to the bottom of this. Really. We won't let you face jail-time unless you're guilty."

-

"Faitsu Nagashima is a crazy bitch."

"Tell me about it."

Rakutsu paused. He was making coffee, but the others had interrupted him.

They went on talking about Faitsu. What was it about her that ticked them off so much?

"She came in asking Tatsuya Kun about the emergency calls we had." It was Kanata, washing his hands, "Said something about uncorroborated evidence." He grinned, "Does she think we're stupid?"

"She might be trying to save that woman, Kim Je Yeon San."

That caught his attention. Rakutsu leaned back and glanced at them.

"That oba San," interrupted a young woman, "why are we talking about that psycho, anyway? She killed her own husband so she could get his insurance money. A total waste of space."

"It's just like her," officer Kanata laughed, "no wonder. She always goes after the crazy ones. Didn't something similiar happen to Faitsu Chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Please tell us, Kanata San."

"Her father was a heavy drinker- or some such thing. He beat the tar out of them- but really, I can't blame him. Having to take care of a daughter like that will turn anyone crazy."

That was unexpected. The officer had crazy emotional associations with the case.

"So you could say she's trying to make things right, somehow."  
-

"Did you look over the subpeona issued this morning?"

"What subpeona-" Faitsu paused, and groaned, "Did they already sue Ji Yeon San in court, or something? Don't they know anything about presumption of innocence?"

Rakutsu stopped in front of her desk, folding his arms, "But I'm guessing you'll take care of it."

"What?"

"Presumption of innocence."

She quickly hid her hiccup. "What are you talking about, superintendent? Of course I'll try my best," she locked her fists as if she was going to punch someone, "or you can stop calling me Faitsu."

"What is this nonsense."

"It's a joke, superintendent."

"And do you feel like you can afford to joke around like this? About a criminal?"

"My goodness, sorry," she opened up the computer, "I was only doing it like you told me to."

"Told you to?"

"Faitsu, finish this up quickly!" She mimicked his voice just right, "And then you told me that Je Yeon already had memory issues. So of course I'd try to help her."

"Oh really," he said, she was acting like a total child, "you must be kidding me."

"Wait, what did I do?"

"You haven't done anything yet," he said, "and yet I wouldn't put it past you. Projecting your personal feelings onto a case-"

"Superintendent," she said, she had a feeling something was very wrong, "Je Yeon San is still a mother, she'll still have to take care of her child."

"It's not our business to see whether a criminal is a mother or not," he returned, "unless, of course, it's for show."

"You know very well that Je Yeon San was hit almost everyday by her husband," her voice wavered, it had threatened to do so from the start of the start of their conversation, "is it bad to wish she might get the best out of it as she can?"

"An officer must not make a distinction towards a civilian because of age, colour, sex, family status-" he read out from memory, "this does not bear thinking, and it isn't even something I should be reminding you of."

"Superintendent-"

"Focus on getting the admission out of her as soon as you can," he picked up the files from her desk, "don't waste your time on these things. At the end of the day, a criminal is a criminal."

Faitsu's whisper was small, "I wonder what you'd say if you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Let's say someone got accused wrongfully of a crime they didn't commit," she cocked her face and looked at him, thoughtfully, "I wonder what you'd call that in rulebook terns. 'Willful discrimination'?"

He sighed, "I wonder what you're talking about-"

Faitsu quickly looked for her glasses. "I found these," she said, pulling a couple of manila files from her desktop, and showing him, "police reports from team six. Their department got a number of calls from Kim Je Yeon San- but they only showed up for two of them, and didn't write a proper statement. They- they might have messed things up."

"Is that all the proof you have?"

"Proof? I don't have any proof," her voice was eerily calm, "But I'll make sure to find some if you need it."

Rakutsu's eyes hardened. "So you feel like in order to save one person you should risk the lives of others."

"I never said that. But if you want to put it that way, sure."

Rakutsu leaned back. He really didn't want to have to do this.

"Or I could just choose to ignore blackmail," he said, he was smiling bitterly, "that's never too hard, anyway." There was a pause, and he scoffed, "You can consider yourself free from the case."

"What?"

"I can't have a risk-taker on a media-mediated case."

Faitsu sat still, hardly breathing, "You can't do that."

"I'm pretty sure Ruri San would be happy to take it from here."

"No," she said, her voice was breaking- and she thought of the child, "please, Superintendent, you have to understand-"

"Stop talking nonsense," he muttered, "you don't even know what's good for you. Let alone the department."

"You don't mean that-"

It was hard to believe what she'd heard. But then again-

The department's threatening to pull the case off our hands if we don't have a woman on the front lines.

It wasn't about her, or Kim Je Yeon. It was all about the department, the reputation of the department.

"You're really not human," she said, almost softly, "if you continue what you people are doing, superintendent."

"We don't have to be," he said, equally shameless, "you really like putting human beings on a pedestal, don't you? What else do you think humans have been doing for the last hundred years?"

\---

Humans are imperfect.

"You need to see this."

Burrakku had called her in from the training room when she was just beginning to get started.

"What, officer?"

"We developed the film we got from Shinden bridge," Burrakku spoke quickly, "Ruri San and I, we thought you'd recognise Daisuke's underlings."

Faitsu pursed her lips, "Did superintendent ask you to do this for me?"

"No, of course not," he brusquely brushed away the contents of his desk, and turned on the computer, "he doesn't really know about it."

"What?" She stood straight and stiff in the small cubicle, it was hard to discern anything, "Why not?"

"Why do you think." He only pulled up the pictures, "There. Can you see it?"

"I can see."

"Want me to zoom in?"

She nodded. Discernible in the low light of the casino were a few smooth Blackjack tables, long stripper poles and waiters balancing enormous glasses of champagne.

"So much activity," she said, but she was still confused, "I guess they cleared up quickly didn't they?"

"That's not all," he clicked again, "what do you see now?"

The minister, in one of the private rooms. Naked and doubled over in a prostrate position, presumably looming over something. It was hard to see.

Faitsu felt bile rising up her throat, "No."

"What?

"I don't want to see anymore."

"Figures," Burrakku breathed out a small sigh, "at any rate- I'm sorry, but you had to know."

"Are any of his lackeys in there?"

"No, but I'm guessing some are outside for security. And that's where you come in- their faces are downright blurry- can you recognise anyone here?"

"The fat guy."

He scrolled down, "This one?"

"Yes," Faitsu said, "I think I've seen him before. He hung around his boss when he was still on trial."

"The trail in '73?"

"Yes, and his assets ballooned from there," she knealed down beside him and pointed out the rest, "That's Daichi Nakamura, he owns a golf club now- Aito, his supplier. One of his apartment complexes burnt down three years ago and killed seventy-three people- he'd refused to give insurance, that's how I know him. The others are all mediocre drug runners. And chipmunk-face. Chipmunk-face gets caught and bailed all the time out of jail. Tatsuya Kun had the privilege of giving him an ass-kicking. He's been with them long so I gather he's loyal."

"Woah," Burrakku said, he leaned back, "you know quite a lot about them."

"I'm supposed to." She said, rather softly, "It's my job."

"Don't let Rakutsu San hear you say that."

Her hand almost slipped from the table, before she looked at him, "Why not?"

"You'll guess soon enough." He said, in a sing-song voice, "You saw him at the board members' table, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What do you think is his relationship with the higher-ups?"

_"I heard your underlings were making trouble again?"_

_"Nonsense. You, Rakutsu? The most diligent man on the team?"_

"They seem to really care about him," she said, "which is odd, considering he doesn't do anything."

"Exactly."

Faitsu looked at him.

  
"He never does anything," Burrakku continued, slowly, "they're never on his case-"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, all I know is... he wants you to be like him."

Faitsu took a deep breath, "That'll never happen."

"He's the prince of Nishimura Group," Burrakku continued, but he was busy looking at the screen, "a huge conglomerate- let's just say the superiors are already trying to make him happy- and he returns the affection with equal fervour."

"Yeah?" Faitsu was tired of hearing these things from people, "And what difference does it make, anyway? It isn't like he's a bad person-"

"His father could buy our police station two times over," Burrakku interrupted, rather slowly, "and turn its officers into cocktail waitresses," he gave her a teasing look, "including you."

"Oh, no," Faitsu said, immediately, "yeah, he wouldn't buy me."

"Yeah?" Burrakku turned around, smiling bitterly, "that's what they all say."

\---

"Where is she? Where is my son's murderer?"

"Sir-"

"You need permission-"

"I don't give a damn about permission," the district attorney then made a show of looking about the departmental office, "is this the police station where my late son's death will be avenged? Is it?"

Faitsu came out. She was the only one who'd declined to have lunch with the team.

His secretary cupped his hand and coughed, nudging the attorney, "This is the woman, sir."

"What the hell does she want?"

"She declined our request to see Kim Je-Yeon San-" the secretary proceeded, "what she wants is still a matter of mystery to us, sir."

Faitsu noticed the group of people huddled before her.

"What do you want?" She folded her arms, "Do you want to file a report? Or-" She saw the tattooed bodyguards, "-are you the perpetrators."

The secretary's eyes bulged.

"How dare you talk like that to Yoshimura San?" He said, pointing his finger at her, "You! Do you have any idea who he is?"

"Oh, yes." She said, raising an eyebrow. "I know. But I treat all people the same. Dirt is dirt no matter where it comes from."

The secretary's mouth opened and closed.

"Leave it to me," Yoshimura said, before turning to Faitsu, "young lady, you've caused us great trouble. If you had any notion of self-survival, you'd finish your job quietly."

Faitsu laughed like a madman. "Finish my job quietly?" She said.

"And yes," he said, waving his hand about, "Kim Je-Yeon- tell Kim Je-Yeon San that if she knows what's best for her daughter she'll learn to keep quiet."

"Why?" Faitsu challenged, "It's not like her daughter's going to disappear."

"You may look me up and down with that eye of yours," Yoshimura San brushed up the top of his coat, "but believe me when I say I've appealed to keep custody of the child."

"Appealed?" She said, "Or you could've just used your influence as district attorney."

Yoshimura smiled gently, "So you understand after all. If you don't tread dangerous waters from now on," he looked around at his bodyguards, "that is, if you remain careful, you can exchange your public-pandering for a life of safety."

At that moment the superintendent's voice broke through the room, "It isn't pandering."

Rakutsu's mouth was set when he entered, "She's just doing her job here, that's all. Unlike the rest of you people."

"Funny of you to be saying this, Rakutsu San," the attorney smiled again, "it makes me laugh even thinking about it."

Rakutsu sighed.

"If you don't have anything to do besides threaten a police officer, I'd suggest you leave. Besides-" he glanced deeply at Faitsu, "these things don't work on her. Money, power, or influence- she isn't afraid of either of those things."

"You're one to talk," said the elder. He passed the other slowly, and his mouth closed in a grimace.

"The world is full of hypocrites."

Then he went off, leaving Rakutsu to deal with the situation.

Yet Faitsu grew more anxious. She hadn't expected the superintendent to stand up for her like that. That was kind of him.

"He must really think he's something," Faitsu scoffed, presently.

Rakutsu looked at her, his face was now uncharacteristically taut, "-is everything alright?"

"Oh," she said, she gripped her file, "yeah, it wasn't anything much, but-"

"I wasn't asking about you," he said, pointing at the file under her arm, "you still haven't written your case report."

"About that-" she faltered, "I asked Burrakku San to do it for me."

"You shouldn't pass off your work like that-" he said, "you know that you need to be more responsible, right?"

"I'm doing what I can," she said, it wasn't fair, everyone was coming after her today, "I thought I'd let you know- the district attorney colluded with the investigators from team six, and messed up the evidence-"

"Spilt water won't return to the tray," he interrupted, "it's about time you focused on other things."

What other things? What other things should she be focusing on? Faitsu pursed her lips, "You misunderstand me."

"I should hope so. I would like to be misunderstanding these things." There was a weariness in his voice, which she didn't like, "Tell me, Faitsu San, do you do these things to give yourself a pat on the back?"

Faitsu closed her mouth. She didn't want to make a scene.

"Superintendent," she said, stiffly, "I- I wanted you to look over something- but I thought I'd wait till you had lunch-"

"What are you talking about?"

She took out the envelope from her manila file, and gave it to him.

"You said you couldn't have me leading this case unless I did exactly what you want-" as she continued her voice became quieter, "which is strange, because, Yoshimura San said that too."

"Well," he said, frowning, "it's different in my case. I wanted you to be more careful."

"Careful?" She tried, "I'm pretty bad at being careful. You'll have to find someone else to do that."

Rakutsu opened the envelop quickly. Then he folded it back in half and put it in in his pocket.

"You seem to have a habit of giving things up pretty easily."

"I'm not giving up." Faitsu said, like it was a promise, "I'm negotiating."

"You must be crazy if you think you can prove Ji-Yeon innocent."

"And you can sign the resignation letter over there if I don't," she raised her grey eyes to her perplexed ones, "-either way, it's a great offer. You can finally get rid of me."

  
\---

"What did he say?"

"He said that- he'll try to get custody of your daughter."

Ji-Yeon put her hand on her chest, "Faitsu San," she said, "I was wondering whether we could make a settlement."

"It's nice that you're thinking about it," Faitsu said, slowly. "but I don't think we should give up too easily. You've been mistreated, right? And those punks shouldn't have the satisfaction of silencing you-"

"I-"

She rubbed her palm against her forehead.

"And even if you're worrying about your daughter- I don't think we should be too scared," in her impassioned state Faitsu also held the 'criminal's' hand, "Ji-Yeon San, you've been hurt pretty badly by those people, it's about time we let things out."

"Oh, yes," she looked at her lap, "Yes, you're right."

"I'm sure you'll get your daughter back."

\---

The police were making a fuss outside their department.

Leo ran alongside Burrakku, "What happened?"

"Kim Je-Yeon's daughter was taken off to the Maldives this morning," he said, handing some file over to Ruri, "their plane crashed on the east coast."

Reporters arrived in flocks to see the scene.

"Kim Je-Yeon San!" Someone said, "Stop her."

The television screen in their office lit up.

"-A thirty-two year old woman has been threatening suicide this morning at the investigation bereau of the National Police Agency- police say they are awaiting developments."

The news anchor turned to her partner.

"What do you think happened to make someone act like that?"

The terrace was taped off. The police had trouble stopping the newsmakers from entering.

"We're trying to do our best-

Faitsu slinked in amongst the passersby.

"Who are those people?"

"Kim Je-Yeon San!"

"Don't come closer!" She screamed, "Don't come any closer. Or I'll jump off."

"If you tell us what happened," Tatsuya said, reaching out his hand, "we might be able to do something."

The woman stepped back.

"Please," he said, beads of sweat clung to his forehead, they had been at it for a while, "Ji-Yeon San. Come down. We can talk about this."

"I don't want to," she cried, "do you think I don't understand how this works?"

"Ji-Yeon San," Faitsu said, getting closer out of instinct, "they're here to help you. If you come down now and tell us what you need-"

"I don't need anything!" She squeezed her hands tight against the railing, "Do you think I have any reason to live anymore?" She paused, her face was puffed up with restrained tears, "I'm just a criminal."

"You're not a criminal." Faitsu slowly held out her hand, "I believe you, okay? I don't think you're a criminal. And if you can just wait a bit longer-"

"How much longer? How much longer should I wait?"

"We'll figure something out," Faitsu said, but the trembling in her voice betrayed her, "please."

Kim Ji-Yeon looked at her for a second, eyes hollow and downbeat.

Then she let go of the railing.

"Ji-Yeon San!"

Faitsu looked over the balcony. Everything was moving slowly. Kim Ji-Yeon met her gaze and her eyes stayed there, until the resounding thud of her body crashing into the pavement sounded.

It was louder than it was supposed to be

the sound that she made.

Some women in the crowd soon began screaming, after seeing the dead body with her eyes still open.

"She did it!"

"Oh, god, no."

"Call one-one-nine!"

It was strange. Kim Ji-Yeon still had her eyes half open when her head was being cracked open against the ground.

Faitsu couldn't take her gaze away from the sight.

\---

"I guess you're happy."

Faitsu was eating lunch again. When her ex-colleague dropped by she wasn't in the mood to speak to him.

"What, nothing?" Kanata smiled, breaking up a pair of chopsticks, "Too bad. I thought you'd feel some way- after all, you're the reason that woman killed herself."

Faitsu continued to eat quietly.

"Does it bother you?" He said, "That you couldn't get us in trouble?"

"With all due respect, Kanata San," she said, gritting her teeth with difficulty, "if you'd gotten in trouble you'd very well deserve it. Only- something got in the way."

"I'm sure it did." He leaned back in his chair, "The journalists who came in- they all wanted to question us on 'obstruction of justice'- someone had tipped them off," he looked at her, "they let us off, though. Some people have common sense."

"Yeah," she muttered, "not like you cost a woman her life or anything."

"I guess it's hard for you to accept the truth," he said, bringing his hands together and lowering his voice with a hint of sympathy, "Kim Ji-Yeon, she would've been fine if you didn't tell her what to do." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Faitsu Chan. Stop bringing yourself in other people's troubles, will you? You're only going to make things worse."

"I wouldn't have to make things worse if you did your job properly," Faitsu said, it was glaringly obvious to her that team six was still the same, self-serving unit she was used to, "you took a bribe from the district attorney, didn't you?"

"Faitsu Chan," he sighed, looking away, "you shouldn't be bothered by these things. Do you know why we stood you up on the team?"

Faitsu was silent.

"It wasn't because you're incompetent, or that you didn't listen," he said, "it's because you're bad luck, Faitsu Chan. Everyone you care for gets fucked up in some way. That's why no one wants to work with you."

Faitsu stood up. "I don't care about that stuff anyway." She said, "I don't like working with people, so it hardly matters to me."

\---

"What happened?"

Faitsu's desk was chillingly empty. All her belongings and files and police reports- and handwritten notes- gone.

"She just up and left." Burrakku said, chewing popcorn in his desk- almost casually, "No note- nothing. It's better this way."

"Why should it be?" Rakutsu said, voice low. "Left in a jiffy, did she? I'm assuming you did nothing to stop her."

"Oh, come on. You're not going after her are you?"

"And why wouldn't I? Burrakku San- we're a team. A team. It should've been you."

"We were a team before her and it'll be no different when she's gone-" he held out his hand, "-popcorn?"

"Shut your trap." He said, taking off his jacket and throwing it in a chair, "Leo San, I'll be back before you know it. Did she take the elevator?"

"Yeah," it was Ruri, she was biting her lips swollen, "yes she did."

"At least someone understands."

\---

"Superintendent-"

He walked into the elevator panting, as if he had been running.

When he saw Faitsu he straightened up and acted as if nothing happened.

"You still haven't written that case report." He offered, pressing one of the panel buttons.

"What?" She said. She was holding a dried-up carboard box, which she gripped ever so tightly, "Superintendent. I'm leaving."

"Leaving on your own terms, are you?" He said.

After a small pause he retrieved the resignation letter from his jeans' pocket, "I'm telling you that won't go well with the board."

"Nonsense." She snapped, "You knew my terms. You know why I'm leaving."

"Leaving a job is never easy," he said, "board members would rather spend the rest of their lives working to death than give up their badge- and you wonder why I'm not letting you go easy."

"No, it won't be easy for me," she looked at the resignation letter sitting idly over her heap of commodities, "do you know how hard it's been for me to write this?"

"Hard? Didn't you just pick up your pen first day on the job?"

He stopped. The elevator doors had slid open. He leant closer to Faitsu.

"I heard what happened," he whispered, "listen, you should never let what others say about you determine who you are. That's nothing but a sign of low self-confidence."

"I don't think you understand," she spoke up, "it's not my first day."

"What do you mean?"

"It's happened before. These things-" she looked away from him, "-what you saw today- these things- they always seem to chase me."

The elevator doors slid open. Rakutsu was too busy to notice.

"Listen," he said, more urgently, "Kim Ji-Yeon, or that little girl- it isn't something we could've helped-"

"I know, I'm not saying that. I'm not saying that it's my fault- but I- really want to stop being doing this, I really wish I could stop it."

Faitsu stopped, and took a gasp of breath. Then she turned to him, perfectly controlled.

"As you can see," she began, eyes cold, calculating, "I don't want to leave this job. But I can't even stop people from getting killed. I can't stop these things from happening." She stopped, but her face also crumpled. It was too late.

She hid her face in his shoulder.

"It happened again- I really wanted to help this time," she sobbed, "but I couldn't- I'm really tired. I've tried so much- but it's- it's really taking a hold on me."

She shook so hard that Rakutsu had to get a proper hold of her. He made sure to hug her as briefly as possible, but the embrace made her feel protected, grounded.

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"Superintendent-"

Rakutsu lifted his hands and patted her back.

"Be sensible," he said, almost softly, "it's just like you to think of these things."

_You're only one person. Do you think you can change the world on your own?_

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

A lot of strange things have happened since Faitsu fully integrated into the Tokyo Violent Crimes department, most notably the article in the local newspaper that praised her 'mindfulness' to the criminally laid-back investigations of today, and her ability to 'hear' the people. 

  
Faitsu was sure these same newspapers would be the first ones to condemn her when the time came, and if things continued as they were now she was bound to have a difficult time very soon.

  
\---

  
"I don't think I've seen that one yet."

  
"You haven't?" Rakutsu merely rolled up his shirt sleeve and pulls up another plastic bag for inspection, he frowned as he looked at the contents, "These things just come and go in the market. We only managed to put a stop on the purchase of 'ecstacy' a while back."

  
Faitsu was sure that couldn't have worked out. "I thought they only sold them in side-streets and stuff. It's not gang-related. Hard to keep track-"

  
"No- you're getting it all wrong," Rakutsu said, finally getting rid of the tweezers, "you don't have a light or something?"

  
Faitsu lifted her head out from the chair, almost hit her head against a table in the process, in her hurry to give him her phone light, "I think the security guy's asleep by now."

  
Rakustu looked around, and sure enough, the security guard had his head comfortably dangling off his shoulder in a nearby chair.

  
"He really doesn't have any sense of responsibility."

  
"How could he?" Faitsu whispered, "He literally let in half a tonne of drugs overnight."

  
"I guess he's had some himself." Rakutsu said, wryly, "Just look at his state."

  
He was in a bad state, certainly. But the surroundings were worse. They were in a restaurant in central Tokyo. Vases displaced. Tables and chairs knocked down and the air reeking of sweat, or, more imperceptibly, urine.

  
"It doesn't look like a high-end restaurant-"

  
"It doesn't look like any restaurant," Rakutsu hummed as he continues to graze a second-hand brush to collect up some of that shimmering substance, "yeah, there we go."

  
"What did you find, superintendent?"

  
"Dust, probably."

  
She groaned, "Don't joke around like that."

  
"Listen," he said,, holding up a gloved finger for her to look, "look at this."

  
Faitsu inched closer, "What is that?-"

  
"Meth," he finished musingly, taking out his phone to take a picture of the entire glass plate, now clearly showcasing a dusty layer of white powder, "did it rain drugs in here or something? They probably had a party."

  
Faitsu was slowly getting annoyed "Do you find it funny, or something?"

  
He smiled a little, "Of course not."

  
"You seem pretty excited."

  
"That's because we've finally got a real case, officer."

  
"If I were you I wouldn't be that happy," she muttered, "people are literally dying-"

  
"-From drug overdose," he said, humorously, "excessive indulgence."

  
"Superintendent!"

  
"I'm just telling the truth." He bent himself down to collect some more of the powder, "It's upto you whether you believe it or not."

  
Faitsu felt out of breath with anger. The lack of sympathy he had for these people! Those addicts probably couldn't help themselves if they wanted to. "You really think you're all that, don't you?"

  
Rakutsu didn't answer. He actually crawled a little bit under the table to look for some more evidence. He must either be very stupid or very dilligent, Faitsu thought.

  
Now Faitsu resisted the urge to look. "You've got it, right? We can leave now, superintendent?"

  
"We'd be leaving a lot early if you were of any help."

  
It seemed just the right time for a retort, when Faitsu caught the sight of an empty chair, just where the security guard had been sleeping before.

  
"Superintendent?"

  
A groan, "What is it now?"

  
"That guy- the guy from before, he's just- gone." Before Rakutsu could reply Faitsu's straight up followed him out of the door.

  
She skidded at a few places, before catching sight of him. The security guard was running past her by quick lengths, jumping over vendor cars and streetfood carts. She guessed it must've been the drugs, otherwise he could hardly skip over a puddle.

  
She nailed him right down to the ground in a wristlock when he was about to take a turn. He wrestled and struggled in her grip as she forced a pair of handcuffs between them.

  
"You have the right to remain silent."

  
"Finally," Rakutsu said, appearing at the sight, slightly breathless, "you did something right."

  
Faitsu was still sprawled over the man, restraining him, "You could help me right now couldn't you?"

  
"Sure," Rakutsu said, hauling the guy back with surprisingly little effort.. Faitsu guessed the high must've eventually worn off. "You made a mistake running off in front of officers like that."

  
"Fuck you," the guard said, then turned to Faitsu, "fuck you, too."

  
"We should get him to the station."

  
"Come along," Faitsu said, half-dragging the guy and fanning herself.

  
\---

  
Faitsu was beginning to get a little scared. Ruri kept coming in and asking if anybody wanted a coffee. Meanwhile, Faitsu was on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

  
"What is he doing?" Faitsu said frightfully.

  
"He's a MULE."

  
"A what?"

  
"An m-u-l-e," Burrakku said, wiping his hands on his handkerchief, "he's going to vomit those drugs out in no time."

  
"Vomit?"

  
"Rakutsu's making sure of that."

  
From the glass-pane Faitsu was already sure she could see the security guard gagging. Rakutsu stood behind him with a glass of water. She sighed, "Why is superintendent being so harsh?"

  
Burrakku let out a high-pitched laugh. "He isn't being harsh," he said, "that's just how it works."

  
"And you expect me to believe that-"

  
They were interrupted by the guard making a wretched noise. Rakutsu was definitely holding him by the nape as he dragged him to the nearest basin.

  
"Now I can't unsee that."

  
Burrakku looked at her a bit cynically.

  
"Faitsu," he said, "the world is a tough place, you know. Empathy might not get you everywhere."

  
At that time Rakutsu pushed his head out of the interrogation room.

  
"What?"

  
"He slipped up," Rakutsu said, "and we'll have to test the sample."

  
"I'll drive by the forensics lab tomorrow."

  
"That won't be of any help," Rakutsu answered, impatiently "do you know how hard it is to incriminate people these days?"

  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" Then Burrakku saw him raise a judgmental eyebrow, and turned to Faitsu, "What? This woman?"

  
Faitsu was oblivious, "What?"

  
The two men looked at her again. And it was with a bit of self-consciousness that Faitsu again asked, "What? Did I do something wrong again?"

  
"Faitsu Chan?" Burrakku asked, so humorously it seemed like a joke at the time, "Do you know how to dress like a girl?"

  
Faitsu obviously didn't. "What kind of an-awful question is that."

  
"The restaurant is basically a disguise for a pleasure-club," Rakutsu clarified, as if Faitsu didn't already know, she was growing tired, "what officer Burrakku means is, we'll have to set up a sting."

  
"So now you're asking me?"

  
"Do see you any other women in here?"

  
"Men can be gigolo too."

  
"Yeah," Rakutsu said, pointedly, "that's why you won't be the only person going. I'm coming along."

  
"Count Ruri out, though," Burrakku said, "she's like- the daughter of Buddha."

  
"Buddha didn't have a daughter-"

  
"Shut-up." Faitsu whispered, with surprising severity. Was it any wonder that they couldn't get anything done? "So what about that? Do I have to prepare, or anything?"

  
"If you can't act even Buddha won't be able to save you."

  
"Burrakku San," Faitsu finally spoke up, "you're such a blabbermouth. This is all you've done half the time we were here."

  
"Okay," Burrakku said, almost happily, "I guess you won't be needing me, then."

  
"Yeah," Faitsu said, snappily, "yeah, yeah, go ahead."

  
Rakutsu was actually going to resign.

  
\---

  
After their eight-hour-shift Faitsu found Rakustu stationed at his work desk, checking off some papers with the utmost concentration. No surprise there.

  
He eventually noticed her fidgeting beside the filing cabinet, "Anything you want?"

  
"Oh," she said. She could basically feel herself burning up, "Not at all. Is there anything you want?"

  
A delectable pause.

  
"I thought name-repeating was for people with poor memory," he said, "not this- sentence-repeating."

  
Faitsu coughed, "Actually, I did have something to say. I um-"

  
"You what?"

  
"I won't able to come to work tomorrow," she said in the lowest possible voice, "let alone tomorrow morning."

  
Rakutsu laughed, a little, covering his mouth as he did it.

  
Faitsu thought that was just fell.

  
"And why don't you," he prodded next, expression normal again, "not want to come to work tomorrow?"

  
That question was even more difficult to answer. Faitsu made herself stand taller, although she barely squeezed in the answer, "I have to attend my cousin's birthday party, superintendent."

  
Rakutsu took off his glasses, looking to all the world as if he might actually be considering her offer, "And how old is this cousin of yours?"

  
"I'm sorry, does it even matter?"

  
"I guess not," he said. Then he abruptly closed his laptop, scaring her. "You're free tonight though, right?"

  
"Superintendent?"

  
He stood up from his chair, "No pesky little cousins bothering you about their birthdays this evening?"

  
There were only two ways this conversation could go. One, he was going to give Faitsu some terrific offer of a romantic endeavour (which Faitsu would gracefully and officiously decline because office romance was forbidden and liable for charges of misconduct under section twenty-three), or-

  
"You could fill in your shift now if you're interested." Rakutsu said.

  
Faitsu blinked. Stood back a little.

  
"Fill in shift my right now, superintendent? Yeah, sure." Faitsu said. She had honestly learned to expect things from Rakutsu.

  
"Lucky for us, the best pleasure clubs are often open at this time of night," Rakutsu took the coat off the back of his chair and slipped it on, with his winter gloves, "now we'll just have to make reservations at this so-called 'restaurant' to see what we can find."

\---

"We actually have foreign guests quite often."

  
Rakutsu's guess was right. Or was it even a guess if he was practically sure of it? The place was a damn pleasure club.

  
The lady bowed, "I hope you have a good time."

  
He sat down in one of the tables, and got surprised when he saw three girls quickly coming in. One of them might even be underage.

  
"Hello!" The first one said, "People call me the Sunshine Princess, because I can drink a lot in the mornings. It's nice to meet you!"

  
"It's nice to meet you too," he said, adjusting his mike. He hoped Faitsu was recording all this, but no one knew what she was prone to doing sometimes, "B1? I have a cough in my throat."

  
"The best thing you can have is aspirin," Faitsu answered, and he felt himself relax a little.

  
"Where are you?"

  
"I don't know."

  
"You don't know? Then why did you-" but Rakutsu stopped, realised where he was, and took a deep breath. "Stay there," he said, quietly, "don't move."

  
"Alright, superintendent."

  
\---

  
"You should work the four-hour-shift, you know. It's only natural since you're the newest to come here."

  
 "Of course." Faitsu said, fixing one of the straps above her shoulder a little, "Where should I begin?"

She honestly did not know what she was doing here. It was a gift from the heavens above that the manager mistook her for a newbie entertainer.

  
""You don't really have any customers yet," the manager said, "I don't think anyone would remember you. But I guess we have no choice-" she took Faitsu's wrist in a tight grip and lead her to a room near the end of the hallway, "take care of Fairy," she said, "make sure to empty all her wine glasses before she can even touch them. We don't want her fainting again." And then she left  Faitsu alone inside the room.

  
\---

  
"Kanpai, mister, kanpai!" 

  
Rakutsu took another shot, or pretended to. He didn't know how long this could last. It seemed like Faitsu had already ditched the plan and went off on her own. That was risky. He was itching to get away.

  
Then one of the girls left his side to get a quick bottle of champagne. Rakutsu made an excuse to leave when another one of the girls laid a hand on his shoulder and asked him to sing karaoke.

  
Rakutsu laughed nervously, "You see, I can't sing very well-"

  
"Really? Do you want me to teach you, then."

  
"No," he said, "thank you. But I've really gotta go-"

  
"Not even 'baby-doll?"

  
\---

  
"He's the president of Sunny Corporations."

  
"Is that so?" Faitsu said, smiling, "I heard the company's Korean." She turned to the other man, "I should call you oppa, then."

  
"Oh, stop it," he said, "that's cute."

  
She looked back at the man from before, "But I guess you're really Filipino. You have the cute nose."

  
He blushed a deep red, but smiled, "I've never been complimented so much by a woman."

  
"Well, you deserve it. Where did you say your father worked, again?"

  
The Korean man did a high-pitched laugh, clinking his glass against Fairy's- a pale-white ethnic beauty.

  
The Filipino man also laughed, "I'm afraid I can't say."

  
Faitsu poured him more sake in his glass, "You can't say? I guess you're a hard worker."

  
"No, not at all. I- uh-" his fingers shook a little from the lack of body-coordination, "-deal with finances."

  
"Money?" She pursued, "In a bank, right, mister? You wouldn't mind teaching me some tips and tricks?"

  
This time the man's laughter had a hint of dark humour with it, "It's not the type of money your kind usually deals with."

  
"My kind?" She said, inching closer, "Do you think my kind is all that different from yours?"

  
"Why? What do you do?"

  
"I-" she leaned forward to whisper the answer, when the door suddenly opened.

  
There was a series of shouting and suddenly cut off exclamations. Then she saw Rakutsu standing there in the hallway, with a gun poised at the incoming security guards.

  
And before she could think she had a gun to her head as well.

  
"Don't you dare move an inch," the Filipino man said, "-Sangyeol."

  
"What?"

  
"What the fuck's happening right now?"

  
Faitsu tried to move away, that is until she felt a solid grip almost tear the hair off her head.

  
Fuckity fuck. Faitsu's felt tears coming to her eyes from the pain.

  
"Don't- fucking- move. Unless you want me to throw your head across the wall like a fucking cannonball, got it?"

  
"I think some police officer's putting a show in there."

  
"Come," he said, clutching Faitsu's shoulder with a death-like grip, "Where's Fairy? I knew you couldn't trust these bastards. Let's go out the back door."

  
There was another exclamation, when someone had been suddenly hawled across their door and Rakutsu cocked his gun a second time before aiming at her companions. 

  
"You knew, didn't you?" Rakutsu said, slowly, "That she isn't one of them?"

  
"Fuck off. What's it to you?"

  
"Nothing," he said, "just wondered how you knew we slipped in-"

  
Faitsu again tried her best to slip her hand into the man's pocket.

  
"And if you think you can outsmart the police, and a female one at that-"

  
Rakutsu paused.

  
"-I guess you can think again."

  
Faitsu gently pushed the back of her heel into the feet of her oppressor and heard a blinding scream.

  
Before she knew it she'd overcome the force of the Filipino man and cornered him with his semi.

  
Rakutsu effortlessly shot down a couple more security guards trying to make their way in- which for some reason scared the shit out of the Korean.

  
"Superintendent," she managed to say, in the middle of all the chaos that was going on, "I'm sorry."

  
There was a pause.

  
"Focus on getting out of here first," he said, pushing back the trigger and looking around, "and then we can talk."

 

\---

  
The police car arrived to catch the perpetrators at just the right time.

  
"Do you need help?" Rakutsu said, bending low over the taxi.

  
"Uh no, it's fine."

  
Rakutsu noticed her shoes, it wasn't the first time he'd seen them, Faitsu had worn them on her first day in the department, "I think they're ruined now."

  
"Yes, superintendent."

  
"I found them last-minute." He said, "You're not sad about this or anything?"

  
"Of course not," she said, "I'm not sad about a stupid pair of shoes. I'm just glad I'm alive right now."

  
"Are you going to Ichiban? It isn't so far off-"

  
Faitsu finally rolled down the window. "Thank you, superintendent," she said more kindly, "but I can go myself." She actually had a lot of grocery shopping to do, thanks to her mother.

  
"Alright," he said, smiling with a softness thar escaped her, "good night, officer."

  
\---

  
"Faitsu Chan, you were out so long- did you buy the things I told you to?"

  
Faitsu made a face, "First time I enter the house in a week and this is what I hear."

  
"Well, what else do you expect me to say?" Her mother still had that same smile on her face, "It seems like you always come home late at night these days- I'm waiting for good news now-"

  
"Mother," she said, desperately, "please get your head out of the gutter."

  
"You can put the bags in the kitchen," she said, voice lilting with joy, as the other dragged her shopping back to the kitchen, "and Faitsu Chan?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"Did you finally get a secret admirer?" She said..

  
"What are you even talking about?"

  
"It's just that a very handsome man, probably of your age, stopped by-"

  
"Man my age?" Faitsu said, stopping by the dining table. At this rate she was just hoping she didn't get kidnapped or something.

  
"Well, he just said that he was your superior-"

  
Faitsu nearly dropped the tomatoes, turning back, "Superintendent? Superintendent was here? What did he say?"

  
"You sure are excited, aren't you, Faitsu Chan? I knew there was something going on."

  
"Please, don't-"

  
"I think he brought you a pair of shoes or something-"

  
"Shoes? Why?"

  
"Saying you must've lost them or something, and I do think those looked very familiar to the red ones you got on New Year's-" 

  
"Not lost." Faitsu managed, she didn't really know what to say, "Ruined- at any rate, you shouldn't have accepted that from him."

  
"Why not, Faitsu Chan?"

  
"Because he's my boss! I'm not supposed to be accepting presents from him-"

  
"He seemed such a gentleman," her mother crooned, "it's only natural-"

  
Faitsu thought her mother was already gone. "He's not just a gentleman he's- my superior! I should treat him as such- but I don't know what I'll do, what I'll say-"

  
Her mother only laughed, "It's not as big as a deal you think," she said, nudging her, "besides, you can't return a gift- oh, my daughter- already getting gentlemen callers-"

  
But Faitsu had made up her mind already, "I'll return them first thing when I go back to work tomorrow."

"Why?"

  
"Because it's- strange!"

Perhaps her mother was a little unaware here. You were never supposed to receive such gifts- especially as a single woman unless you wanted to start rumours in a workplace. And now inappropriate! Thought Faitsu. He can't be a gentleman or else he wouldn't have thrown me in such a dilemma in the first place.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Rakutsu waited inside the garage of a fairly innocent brick and cement building.

"Ruri, I want you to take the front of the apartment."

" _Yes, sir."_

" _Be careful not to raise too much of a havoc,"_ Burrakku said on the other side of the phone, " _couple of neighbours already heard the gun shots."_

"Don't worry," he said, "the media will cover up these things anyway. Last time it was reported as a bank robbery."

" _But a sex trafficking ring in a warehouse, that's-"_

" _Quiet_ ," Rakutsu said, effectively shutting Leo up, and he leaned back against the garage door, "Ruri San, we'll be going in three minutes and come back in three." He paused, "If you lose ground," he said more gently, "don't stop. Keep going. You're free to fire. None of those nonsense rules apply _anymore_."

" _Yes sir."_ She said. But it was going to be a little hard to undo the work of three years under the police academy. They had had to train with batons when their opponents had guns. Traditional Japanese policy. But this was real life, and when kids came into the question policy was greatly ignored.

Even now Ruri had trouble understanding that.

Not that Rakutsu was any different- given the fact that he'd neglected to even mention the _sting_ to Faltsu, going so far as to give her a day off- meant that some emotion was filtering out _his_ decisions too.

And that wasn't a good thing.

"Inspector Burrakku," Rakustu whispered, partly to raise himself out of his own thoughts, "please cover for me-"

" _Aye, aye- captain-"_

The garage was such that Rakutsu didn't have trouble covering himself even as he shot in broad daylight, low enough to make him knock his head against the steel uplifted garage door multiple times as he pointed at pinpricks of nothing in the distance, deafening bullets coming from isolated copper roofs and copious stone walls

"It's no good," he ended up saying, "they can't be seen- I'm _coming out."_

" _Superintendent-"_

The line broke. Rakutsu heaved the garage door open, a task that caused sweat to drop down in rivulets behind his back, hands so wet he almost caught them slipping-

Only for a bullet to zip straight through and narrowly escape his head.

"Superintendent-" a voice broke out from the phone, barely audible, "you're here?"

Rakutsu nearly let go of the stupid revolver. "Officer Faitsu San," he said, "what are you _doing here?"_

Faitsu let out a harsh and shaky breath.

"The children," she said without pausing, "they're here. I found them. They're here with me."

Rakutsu was never religious. But now he found himself uttering a quick and short prayer. So much for trying to at least _contain_ the chaos.

* * *

The most infamous sex trafficking ring in Gangnam, Korea, specialised in _variety._ These hidden side businesses of the rich executives of Gangnam were overlooked for many years for the sake of Korea's continued economic prosperity.

Faitsu has long known that Japan would be heading in the same direction, given the diplomatic relations between gangsters in Japan and Korea- and Moon Sung and Emiko's appearance in the closed-up basement of a _supposed_ factory warehouse only solidified that fact.

Two of seventeen children, according to Emiko's mumbled words another school bus had intercepted theirs, stopping them.

The bus driver claimed that the "bus wasn't working properly", and they _were_ children, what could they understand? Several black jeeps crawled across the deserted bus stop like spiders, skidding and jittering. Emiko was jolted awake from her small nap.

The children happily stumbled out of the school bus and into the large private cars. Before three hours had passed some of them had already been shown up to their first _clients._ The police couldn't find them. Or at least, they didn't bother to. They had money in their pockets.

Faitsu could hardly see straight from the rage she'd built up in her body at this point. There was no outlet to this kind of rage. It would build and build. It seethed quietly and doused entire forest fires.

_It caused rains._

The basement they were in hardly allowed sunlight. Faitsu shuffled in the darkness and patted Emiko's feet so they could keep still. She motioned for Emiko to 'shush' using her finger, while Moon Sung lied crawling on the basement floor, not daring to look up.

"Look at the other basement," a ruddy voice snapped from the other side of the door, "and take a _box_."

A shadow on the wall as the man literally pulled up an Mk- seventeen, sleek black military rifle with obnoxious tapered ends, and fuck, where did they even get these things? What kind of a black market did they have, to be getting military grade rifles. Faitsu didn't even have _her gun right now._

Footsteps sounded on the other side of the door and Emiko shuffled uneasily- poor girl, and fear settled into Faitsu's bones as she realised that if they were found now, she wouldn't be able to do anything.

The footsteps came closer and _please, please, please don't come any closer, please just leave us alone for the time being and-_

_Faitsu couldn't even breath through her prayers in case they heared. But-_

_Rakutsu_. She could call Rakutsu.

The shuffling stopped, Emiko nearly squeezing into herself in the corner when, "Nothing to see here." One of the men growled, "time we went back."

"I thought we heard something-'

Faitsu _had_ to keep calm. She covered her mouth with her hand in case any sound escaped and-

"What's _that_?!"

No _. No._

She forgot to turn off her phone.

Several other feet- several more plodding footsteps.

It was supposed to be gentle, the beeping. But it just got louder and louder, the ID showing 'Superintendent'.

They've heard.

By the time Faitsu turned it off it was already too late.

_She doesn't want to die like this. No, please, go back._

She didn't even want to leave any of them and- Emiko must've heard her thoughts because she clung on to her so tight that Faitsu didn't even have feeling in her hands anymore. They were clammy and numb. Her heart threatened to fall out of her ribcage.

Someone knocked into the basement door with the end of their rifle. "They're here."

" _Oh_ -"

Emiko, small child as she was, clearly knew how to stay silent. She didn't say a word, but her eyes were watery. And still. F _aitsu_ wouldn't _be able to forgive herself if she couldn't save them._

"Come on," a voice said, disturbingly soft, "you're here now, are you, Moon Sung? Come out now. We're not going to hurt you." Faitsu jolted as he banged his hand against the door, again and again. "That stupid bitch. I'm going to cut her neck off with a chainsaw. Roki!" He said, "Come here!"

Together the two of them smashed the door open with a solid kick. The small opening in the basement, barred by a few pieces of wood, was small enough for Emiko to squeeze through after Moon Sung.

Judging by the location of the phone call, _Rakutsu was probably somewhere around here, how, though, Faitsu didn't know._ But it was enough. They would be safe. And that was always enough.

"Go on," Faitsu whispered, a little more harshly than intended, when Moon Sung lingered for a brief second- "go on!"

 _This was bad._ The footsteps came closer. And there was the rotten smell of that old... that old basement, from before. The tulips. A sweet scent lingering in between the scent of old flesh.

The _tulips._

Specks of black dusted her vision, and Faitsu dropped to the ground with a thud, a pressure on her shoulders.

_It smelled like a different kind of drug. If only she could've told this to her Superintendent. He would know what to do with it._

And then- his voice- alarmed, pained, frustrated-

_She was imagining stuff, right? It was the psychedelic drug, making her envision her innermost desires. That's how it worked, why Rakutsu was there. But where was everybody else?_

She was pulled up from the ground, but her legs were jelly, pulling her down to the ground like weights-

"Let's get you out of here," Rakutsu said. But his voice sounded different. Hurt. Faitsu tried to sort through the words. Only when she dropped to the ground a second time did she spread her fingers around the shirt seeping red with warm blood.

Disoriented as she was, Faitsu still let out a sob.

Rakutsu shook his head for her to stay silent, the roles were reversed. They were in a small alleyway now, thatched roofs with streams of sunlight glinting against the metal. Rakutsu collapsed with his head against a worn wall with splashes of spray paint.

"You're hurt-" Faitsu managed.

"I'm not," he said, "it's just a cut." The way he said those words made Faitsu believe them. After a small panting breath and a pause he said, "They should be gone by now." He flinched, groaning as he again hobbled up from the ground, "Come on-"

"I'm not," Faitsu said, eyes glimmering, "you're _hurt_. I'll slow you down."

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now-" Rakutsu snapped before she could say anything. "Hold on," he said, and- against her deepest wishes, Faitsu used his shoulder for support, wrapping her arms around his neck to stand up. "We have help. It's just the street around the corner."

Rakutsu still had his strength. Thank goodness. Maybe the cut wasn't so bad after all? Faitsu would never be able to forgive herself if it was. And, thankfully- there was no-one here, the streets were isolated apart from a small corner shop. And the white ambulance parked delicately against a corner.

"See?" Rakutsu said, a weak smile pulls at his lips, "I told you it was just around the corner-"

Then, for no reason at all maybe, he pulled her in an embrace. His body felt like home. Like the sofa you curled into when you're really sad or your favourite comforter in the rainy season. Too bad it didn't last that long.

_Because Rakutsu's literally taken a hit for her._

Faitsu could scream. Or cry. But she wasn't able to do neither as Rakutsu was carried away in a stroller a few minutes after; bleeding uncontrollably. And all she knew was that she couldn't feel anymore if something happened to him. She would never see Justice the same way ever again, and she'd never be able to meet eyes with anyone ever again. She could never work in that place again.

 _It was because of her._ It's all happened because of her.

It hurt too much to cry. So she didn't say anything, didn't do anything. Didn't move the way the paramedics told her to and only the smallest amount of relief filled her veins at the sedation. People came and went from her room, saying it was only a short while until the effects of the drug would wear off and she'll _be able to talk-_ but Faitsu knew she'll never. If anything went wrong she wouldn't live anymore.

Slowly, the room came into view, white walls and threadbare ceiling, and the concerned voices of the rest of her teammates.

"I told you we should have told her," Burrakku said, with his usual whine, "now we'll have to deal with two invalids instead of one. Who's going to do all the work?"

"I thought Rakutsu San asked you not to come in here-" a gentle voice said, (Ruri?) "and that's not any of our business." A sigh. "Let them figure it out."

The fact that they were taking about him... _he was alright._ That sounded too good to be true. Faitsu wanted to jump like a maniac, and a manic happiness filled her chest. As she struggled to get up-

"Watch out a little-" Burrakku immediately reached out to steady her shoulders.

"Superintendent," she said, cheeks puffy and wet from all the huge dollops of tears spilled over them, "he's fine, right? He's fine?"

"Of _course_ he's fine."

"No, he's dead in a ditch," Burrakku replied. "Sorry we had to tell you like this-"

Ruri covered her mouth to keep a smile from escaping. _This was a series situation_. "But you know you should still get some rest-"

And honestly. The hurt. The hurt that filled her chest. "I could _kill_ him now." Faitsu said. She leapt up from the bed, ignoring the harsh sting of pain that shot through her limbs at the movement, "Where is he? I will kill him myself. He's definitely dead meat today."

"Hold on," Ruri said, clutching Faitsu's shoulder, "he's still in a lot of pain. And now might not be a good time-"

"Not to mention he didn't trust you enough to let you in on the plan in the first place," Burrakku said, shrugging, "everything's going wrong for him. I suggest you wait a little."

Wait, _what_?

 _What_?

"What plan?"

Ruri started shaking her head at Burrakku, but the latter only straightened himself up.

"He didn't tell you we were going to bust a sex trafficking ring," he said, "because he didn't trust you enough not to mess things up. But you already have. So I'm just saying he might not be in the best mood right now."

"He didn't... _trust_ me?" Her? After all he's been through with her?

"No, Faitsu San- that's not-"

"Then what about the rest of you;" Faitsu said, "what about Leo San and Ruri San. They all knew."

"To be fair," Burrakku said, "you haven't exactly proved you're trustworthy to him in the first place. See, that's what he told me but-"

 _But Rakutsu didn't tell it to her._ That he didn't trust her. Because Faitsu was simply not worth it. Ever. And now that she thought about it the reason he took a bullet for her could've been because he didn't want any problems.

 _And now he was going to hate her a little bit more._ About time she disappeared.

"Where is Chief?" Faitsu said. She did not know if she could muster up any more words; choked up as she was, chest heavy from any pent up feelings and frustration, a lock that refused to open. "Is he here?"

"Chief? He did say he'd come around to visit Superintendent-"

Faitsu ran out of the room before Ruri could quite finish her sentence.

* * *

"It's just really funny," Leo said. As a short nurse unwraps an IV pack from Rakutsu's bedside stand, forcing Rakutsu to keep his head in an uncomfortable forty-five degree angle, "I mean- the fact that it turned out this way-"

"You know I admire the way you dealt with this case in particular," a middle-aged man said, wrapped up in an old fashioned pea coat and observing Rakutsu with admiration, "although I admit I would've done the same-"

"Excuse me," Rakutsu said, " _who_ are you? Do I even know you?"

"Inspector Looker," he said, bringing his chair forwards to shake his arm, "from second division."

Rakutsu observed the offered hand, only to look away with a small eyeroll. "Second division," he said, "so a good for nothing, then."

"You know I'd ask you not to talk about me that way-"

"He usually doesn't act like this," Leo offered quickly, "probably the pain killers, they've reduced the dosage-"

"Speaking about pain," Looker said, "you know I'm a bit curious why exactly- I mean I'm curious why you chose to throw yourself in danger that way. I mean, when we were together you never would've done something like this."

Leo shuffled a little in his chair, raising an eyebrow. "Wait," he said, "you know him?"

"Of course!" Looker said, "We worked on the same team!"

"But he kept calling you a stranger"

"Painkillers probably," the nurse offered Leo a warm, peevish smile.

"We _never_ worked on the same team." Rakutsu said, irritable. "Stop talking. Dead skin cells are coming out of your mouth."

"We _did_ though," Looker spluttered, "and the Rakutsu I know would've never done something like this. I thought you were all about taking care of your body and everything? You don't even practise what you preach-"

"Yeah that's interesting to me too," Leo said, "I mean, Superintendent is kind of known for putting himself before others." He grinned at Rakutsu, "I wonder what happened to make him change his mind."

"Stop talking about me in the third person, please," he said, "I'm _right here._ " He pointed to his ribcage, "And I'm an invalid." After a pause, _because of course, he needed to act like he didn't care,_ Rakutsu said, "Where's crazy Nishigama San right now?"

 _Perfect timing._ Faitsu ran into the room like a mini cyclone, displacing chairs and causing both men to clamber respectively away from Rakutsu's bedside, "you're really alright? You're not hurt?"

"He has a bullet wound-" Rakutsu threw Looker a dirty look, "-what?"

"I knew it," Faitsu said. _Breath in. Breath out. Now's not the time to get angry. But why didn't he tell her in the first place?_ _Why did he keep this from her? Did he think she was below him?_ "I am _so_ angry at you."

"Feel free to be," Rakutsu said, haphazardly sitting back upright from the bed frame as the nurse finally finished her job and moved away, "I mean- as far as I know I'm supposed to be dead right now. You might as well be talking to a ghost."

Ghosts don't betray each _other._ But- "You know what you're _right_ ," Faitsu said, "I'm not trustworthy at all. At all. I'm glad we cleared that up so soon. And now I can actually know what you really look like."

Rakutsu stopped a little, his eyes subdued. "Well, I'm glad we've got that covered," he said, "you must really detest me if you're willing to say something like this on my deathbed."

"Yes I do," _she said,_ "I hate you so much I could kill myself. Does that answer your question?"

"Sure it does," Rakutsu answered, not quite having the strength of voice to argue, "now stop being dramatic and sit down a little. You're out of breath."

"Seriously?" Looker said, "That's all the scolding she gets? And I'm the one who woke up at five am to be here- to see my ex Superintendent!"

And again, Rakutsu smiled, "I won't pretend to know you. But if you're willing to sit here and see my pretty face- I don't mind."

"Then I guess I'll be leaving," Looker said, "Leo San?"

"Let's talk outside," Leo said, "I guess I'll be going around- superintendent?"

"Oh _please_ leave."

Leo turned around, waiting for the inspector in the brown coat to follow him outside.

Faitsu waited for the footsteps to recede into the distance. And then there was- silence.

"You know," Faitsu began after a pause, "I _could_ forgive you. But on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"Hug me," she said, folding into herself as she sat on the chair beside Rakutsu's bed, "Like you did that day. Or a few days before. Hug me so I can feel that you're okay."

Rakutsu observed her as if for the last time. "Okay," he said, "-but don't you think you're being just a tad bit overdramatic?"

"When are you going to-"

Rakutsu pulled her in and hugs her. It was an enclosed space that felt fascinating. How warm could it get? Faitsu could be there forever.

Only she was snatched away from her thoughts by the sound of a door opening as fast as it had closed.

"Faitsu Chan- so you're alright?"

"Tatsuya Kun-" and here she jumped up with an enthusiasm that could hardly be overlooked. _Which was fine, right? They were friends. Friends didn't use honorifics with each other._

And yet Rakutsu found himself frowning stupidly.

"Oh and this is Inspector Tatsuya-"

"I know," he said, blinking, "the short guy."

Faitsu paused. Then turned wholly away from Rakutsu and towards the other. _Not much of a great decision maker._ "So? You said had something to tell me?"

"Yes," Tatsuya said, then in a whisper, "just not here-"

Rakutsu observed their conversation quietly. "Go on, then," he said, just when Faitsu glanced at him, "but I need Faitsu San to call the nurse again when I'm in my wheelchair."

"It's fine," Tatsuya said with that ever gentle smile of his, "I can wait. I'll wait for you outside. Call me when you're done."

Half expecting Rakutsu to come up with some strange remark, she quickly lead Tatsuya out of the room.

When she came back after a while Rakutsu had already managed to get himself into a wheelchair, and was staring plaintive at a plant in the corner. For some reason that look kind of scared her- it was like he was trying to be- nonchalant.

"I'll be going," Faitsu said, voice going super quiet before she even knew it, "I think Tatsuya Kun has to tell me something really important."

"Good luck," Rakutsu said, the odd sneer escaping from his voice, "I guess I'll be staying here on my own, then."

"Uh, yeah." Faitsu didn't want to leave him but the situation was more important so she said, "you know it's not like I dislike taking care of you but I will have to take a lot of time out of my schedule so-"

By the time she stopped talking Rakutsu was mysteriously quiet. After a pause he said, "Sure. Do whatever you want."

"I'm glad." She was sure Rakutsu would understand. But just as she turned to leave the glass-walled hallway Rakutsu began, almost as an afterthought-

"You see the thing about you is-" he muttered out of nowhere, "you're quite nice."

"Oh, thank you-"

But Rakutsu didn't quite let her finish there.

'You're nice," he continued, "but not too smart, or even beautiful. At the end of the day you're- kind of disposable. Now don't be too surprised if this guy- Tatsuya was it?- ends up leaving you."

Where was this even coming from? "You know," Faitsu paused, "you're a real asshole."

Rakutsu just shrugged. "I like telling things the way they are," he said, "not my fault if you can't take them."

"Good bye, Superintendent."

By the time she came back round to the hospital parking lot Tatsuya was already scrolling through his phone.

"So you're here," he said, "so I thought we could- Faitsu Chan? Are you crying?"

"No," Faitsu said, shocked. But then the tears dripped to her lips, wet and salty. When Faitsu touched her cheeks the wetness around them surprised her, "I think my eyes just itched a little. For no reason."

"Ah," Tatsuya paused. Out of words. "I guess we could first go around central park-"

"Just tell me," Faitsu said, she didn't want any more nonsense from Rakutsu, "what you wanted to say. I don't have time to go around."

"The drug you described earlier," Tatsuya said, "it's an incapacitating agent. Temporarily renders the user unconscious, and-"

"I know that much," Faitsu said- after all, she experienced it, "but what does that have to do with-"

"A few days ago," Tatsuya said, "a very large shipment of the drug from Hokkaido was halted by our team. Alder San- if you want to call him that really, our team leader- found out that the drugs were being shipped out from a particular place in the East coast."

"O-kay?"

"And we haven't found any of the corpses of the children in that east coast plane crash," Tatsuya said, eyes dark, different from the rest of his soft features, "not even Kim Je Yeon's daughter. You know, whose death was so very convenient."

Faitsu took a breath to take all this in. But then again, "He wouldn't do that. Not to his grand daughter."

"You don't know that," Tatsuya sighed, "the sex trafficking rings in the Maldives-"

"Well you need to be more specific," Faitsu said, Tatsuya was prone to going off on speculation sometimes, and if she needed to inform Rakutsu about it she needed facts, not to mention the fact that, "the district attorney may be a huge asshole. But he wouldn't do his grand daughter in like that. Not to a sex ring. That's disgusting."

"The clans have their own way of compensating for their debts," Tatsuya said, and true enough, when they working together in their team Faitsu did realise most of this together with him, "the district attorney was never in a good financial position- and you know I am trying to be specific here, but I really can't- not unless you-"

"Unless I what?"

"-join our team." Tatsuya said. He sighed, keeping his arms in his pockets. "We'd be together again. And no secrets kept."

And Faitsu did understand. The temptation. Just working together to catch all of those privileged bastards red-handed in their exploitation of little children, simply being heroes in a world of villains. Faitsu did understand that, but still, Rakutsu taught her everyday not to see the world in black and white. She couldn't miss that.

But the way he'd been treating her these days. The thought sent a painful squeeze through her heart.

"I'll think about it," Faitsu said, squeezing her fingers together, dried up and cold in the relentless winter, "just give Alder San my greetings."

For the first time, Tatsuya smiled without holding back.

"Will do," he said, giving her a warm pat on the back, "just take care of yourself, Faitsu Chan."

End

* * *

Thank you for reading. Take care of yourselves everyone. And stay tuned since the next chapter will answer a lot of questions!

Hmu Twitter: WhippedTae_BTS


End file.
